Tu n'es pas à ta place
by Roselani
Summary: «D'une certaine manière je n'avais pas complètement tort, tu ne devrais pas être parmi ces gens.» Comment peut elle dire cela? Il était né pour devenir Mangemort. Certain? DMHG[Complète]
1. Une fleur parmi les mauvaises herbes

**Disclaimer: Tout à J. K. Rowling sauf l'histoire.**

**Note de l'auteure: Nouvelle fic qui sera en deux chapitres, assez court oui. Encore et toujours DMHG alors avis aux fans. Je voudrais remercier tous mes précédents revieweurs inscrits ou anonymes et particulièrement **_Cristalys _**et **_Harone_** qui écrivent de bonnes fics. Et bien sûr merci à vous, chères lectrices, qui me lisez !**

**Bonne lecture ! **

**

* * *

**

**oOoOo Tu n'es pas à ta place oOoOo **

**Premier chapitre:** _Une fle__ur parmi les mauvaises herbes_

* * *

Elle est là. 

Cela fait deux jours qu'elle est présente dans cette maison et je ne l' apprends qu' aujourd'hui.

Mon coeur tambourine douloureusement dans ma poitrine alors que je descends le long escalier menant aux cachots. Le silence règne et les seuls bruits sont mes pas résonnant entre ces murs de pierres froides et grises. Dois-je être soulagé ou au contraire inquiet de ne pas entendre ses pleurs et ses cris? Je choisis le soulagement, du moins pour le moment.

Je n'en crois toujours pas mes oreilles. Comment ont-ils pu la capturer ? Elle, aussi intouchable que Potter lui-même. Je n' ose pas penser aux deux journées écoulées et aux souffrances endurées. J'ai peur de voir ce qu'ils ont bien pu lui faire.

Enfin arrivé à cet endroit sombre et humide, je parcours un corridor où plusieurs salles vides attendent leurs hôtes infortunés.

_Troisième porte à gauche..._

Je reste planté quelques instants devant la porte en bois et me prépare mentalement à la rencontre. Me crachera t-elle au visage ? M' insultera t-elle ? Elle sera là à portée de main, seule et sans défense, peut-être pourrais-je... ? Non, jamais.

_Jamais_.

Je n' oserai pas... Ô malheur ! J'espère qu'ils se sont trompés et que ce n'est pas elle...

Je respire un bon coup et ouvre la porte, déterminé.

La seule source de lumière dans la cellule est une torche accrochée au mur donnant une lueur irréel au décor. Agenouillée, des chaînes magiquement renforcées enserrant ses fragiles poignets, Hermione Granger attend. Oui, elle attend mais quoi au juste ?

_La délivrance..._

Réponse évidente qui peut être rassurante ou non.

C'est bel et bien elle.

Je m' avance de quelques pas et elle tremble légèrement. Son visage est dissimulé par sa chevelure abondante mais elle sent pourtant ma présence. Peut-être qu'en faisant semblant de dormir, elle espère me voir partir.

Ses vêtements sont déchirés et il n'y que peu de trace de violence physique. Cependant, je sais que beaucoup de sorts ne laisse aucune marque visible sur le corps.

Je continue de m' approcher d'elle, le visage le plus froid possible.

À proximité d'elle, je ne peux pas empêcher une main hésitante d' effleurer la peau nue et blanche de son bras. C'est la première fois que je peux la toucher si on oubli la gifle magistrale en troisième année. Oui, je préfère oublier ce premier contact douloureux.

Hermione sursaute violemment, surprise par le frôlement, et lève la tête tout en dévoilant son visage.

- Ne me touche pas, Malefoy ! siffle t-elle pour moi, le regard remplit de défi.

Son assurance est revenu en me reconnaissant comme si son mépris avait pris le dessus sur la peur.

Je fronce des sourcils et avant même de m'en rendre compte, les mots sorte de ma bouche d'une voix sarcastique, trop habitué à ce genre d' altercation:

- Ah oui ? Et qui va m' en empêcher ? Toi ?

Je regrette déjà ces mots. Elle ne répond pas et tourne la tête dans une autre direction, m' ignorant superbement. Non mais quel culot ! C'est à se demander si elle sait qu'elle est faite prisonnière par des Mangemorts.

Hermione est forte, il ne lui reste plus que cela maintenant, _de la force_. Et sont stupide courage Gryffonnien, évidemment. Je me demande combien de temps résistera t-elle...

Je soupir bruyamment et m' assois sur mes talons, me soutenant légèrement au mur. J' évite de trop le toucher, Dieu seul sait ce qui a bien pu l' éclabousser. Je l' observe longuement, toujours soulagé de l' avoir retrouvé entière.

Sa posture lui confère des airs de martyre et sa beauté fragile s' accrue dans ces lieux funestes, comme une fleur poussant parmi les mauvaises herbes.

Une étrange odeur flotte dans l' air et je devine qu'elle a dû se soulager quelque part. Hermione doit être libre de ses liens durant ses rares repas alors que la porte doit quand à elle, être fermée à clé ou à l'aide d'un autre moyen. Comme pour tous les autres malheureux hôtes qui lui ont précédés.

Cette constatation ne me gêne nullement. Elle reste Hermione Granger, Sang-de-Bourbe et plus honteusement, jeune femme occupant mes pensées. Son jolie visage est soudainement empreint d' inquiétude. Mon silence la trouble manifestement.

- Ne vas-tu rien me faire ? Me faire du mal pour me soutirer des informations ou simplement pour le plaisir ?

Elle ne me regarde toujours pas et débite tout d'un ton dur.

- Non, je réponds simplement.

Cette fois-ci, Hermione tourne la tête vers moi et demande surprise:

- Pourquoi ?

Croit-elle réellement que je vais lui répondre ? Je ne peux pas lui dire. Aucune parole ne sort de ma bouche. J' ignore tout bonnement sa question.

Pourquoi suis-je là ? _Elle_ et uniquement elle. Sa seule présence me réchauffe et je n' ose penser à ce qu'un simple baiser pourrais me faire. Le désir accélère mes battements de coeur et je détourne mon regard d'elle. La savoir si proche, à quelques pas... Je pourrais me lever et me diriger vers elle et...et ? Par Merlin !

Je me lève d'un bond puis sors en claquant la porte, m' éloignant à tout prix d' Hermione.

Je préférais lorsqu' elle était loin de cette maison, loin de moi, totalement intouchable. Et maintenant, je ne supporterai pas la tentation.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

- Je l'ai fait hurler de douleur pendant au moins deux minutes avant de lever le sort. Elle pleurait comme une fontaine cette sale Sang-de-Bourbe mais elle n'a pas dit un seul mot. Elle ne sait pas ce qui l' attend ce soir...

Plusieurs rires s'élèvent autour de la table et moi je continue de manger comme si rien n'était. J' ignore la colère qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Il faut que Bellatrix arrête de débiter ces insanités.

- Tante Bellatrix, je l' interromps, pourquoi le Maître veut-il de cette vermine dans sa maison ?

Elle se tourne vers moi alors que les autres continus de parler. Décidément, tout le monde connaît tout avant moi.

- Pour les informations, Drago ! Elle sait des choses sur Potter et les autres mais elle ne veut pas parler, la vermine ! Je lui ferai payer...

Mon plat me dégoûte soudainement. Je ne suis pas retourné voir Hermione depuis la dernière fois, plus de 36h auparavant. Les jambes me démangent de la rejoindre dans les cachots. Elle ne désire sûrement pas me voir mais je m' en contrefiche.

Demain oui, demain.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

J' ouvre pour la seconde fois la porte de bois. Hermione est toujours là, dans la même position. Son regard est fixé sur l'entrée, attendant quelqu'un peut-être, moi j'espère secrètement.

- Que veux-tu, Malefoy ?

_Raté._

Sa voix est lasse et enrouée.

Les cris.

Son apparence m' horrifie mais je ne laisse rien paraître. Son visage est plus marqué, des traces rougeâtres souillent ses joues et des traînées de sang provenant de ses poignets entaillés parcourent ses avant-bras blancs.

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi viens-tu me voir ? Pour profiter de la vue d'une Sang-de-Bourbe à tes pieds ?

Je ne réponds pas mais d'une certaine façon, elle n'a pas complètement tort. C'est bien pour la voir que je viens.

Je m' avance et me plante devant elle à bonne distance cependant, les mains dans les poches. Je lâche d'un ton détaché:

- Pourquoi ne dénonces-tu pas Potter ?

Hermione me regarde interloquée.

- Parce que c'est mon ami et que j'ai une conscience, _moi _!

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je lui ai demandé cela. Je sais que si elle parle, les souffrances finiront mais cela signifie aussi la mort. Pour la première fois je prends conscience de cette réalité. Elle mourra certainement si je ne l'aide pas. Comment faire ? Je signerai mon arrêt de mort également.

- Pourquoi ne ne réponds-tu jamais à mes questions ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse.

Voyant mon visage fermé, elle abandonne.

- Très bien. Ça ne me sers plus à rien de me battre contre toi maintenant.

Un long silence s' ensuit. Je m' assois de la même manière que la dernière fois, même endroit. Même blessée, elle reste jolie à mes yeux. Je dois être complètement cinglé. Elle rompt brusquement le silence désagréable.

- Je n'ai jamais crue Harry lorsqu'il disait que tu étais un Mangemort.

Je la regarde longuement mais Hermione garde les yeux fixés sur la porte. Elle poursuit:

- J'ai toujours crue que tu était quelqu'un de détestable, d' arrogant et de méprisable mais pas un Mangemort. Apparemment, j'ai eu tort. Il faut que j' arrête de voir le bien en chaque personne.

Mine de rien, ces mots me font mal.

- Pourquoi me me dis-tu tout cela ?

Elle tourne finalement la tête vers moi en grimaçant légèrement de douleur et j'ai soudainement peur de ce qu'elle dira.

- Je voulais que tu sache ce que je pense de toi.

Je me lève d'un bond, l'impression de vivre un _déjà vu _mais cette fois-ci c'est un autre genre de sentiment qui m' y pousse.

- Veux-tu savoir ce que je pense de toi ?

Je ne la laisse pas répliquer que je continue:

- Tu es une stupide Gryffondor vantarde, pénible et barbante.

_Et redoutablement jolie._

J'aurais bien aimé le rajouter néanmoins la possibilité qu'elle me rit au nez était trop élevée.

Hermione se rembrunit et je vois une larme de sang couler lentement sur son avant-bras. Elle doit souffrir. Beaucoup même. Soupirant et perdant la bataille contre ma conscience, je sors ma baguette magique de ma poche et la pointe dans sa direction.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Sa voix est pour la première fois effrayée. Je l' ignore et marmonne un sort qui devrait guérir quelque peu ses blessures et l' apaiser. Avec un sourire en coin qui me rappelle bien des souvenirs je lui dis:

- Alors, je suis toujours aussi détestable ?

Je range la baguette magique et ses yeux la regarde avec insistance. Son seul moyen d' évasion se trouve là mais elle ne me demande rien parce qu'elle sait que je ne l'aiderai pas. Malheureusement...

Murmurant, Hermione prononce le mot le plus improbable à dire à Drago Malefoy:

- Merci.

Je hoche simplement de la tête et reste à proximité. Elle me regarde bizarrement, comme si elle me voyait pour la première fois. Son regard n'est plus remplit de mépris, je n'y lis maintenant que de la... curiosité.

- Que fais-tu ici ?

Que veut-elle dire par là ? Voyant mon air interrogateur, Hermione persiste:

- Que fais-tu ici ? D'une certaine manière je n'avais pas complètement tort, tu ne devrais pas être parmi ces gens.

Elle doit hallucinée. Bien entendu que je devrais être ici, je suis_ né _pour devenir un Mangemort.

- Écoute Granger, tu devrais dormir un peu et je... je reviendrai demain, d'accord ?

Je n' aurais pas dû dire cela, maintenant elle me regarde encore plus bizarrement.

- Hum-hum.

Je lui tourne le dos et lance automatiquement comme seules les bonnes manières savent le faire:

- À bientôt.

Elle ne dit rien et je ferme la porte derrière moi.

**o  
****oOoOoOoOo  
****o**

_à suivre... _

* * *

**Premier chapitre de posté ! Personnellement, ce n'est pas mon préféré, celui que je préfère est le 2ème et dernier chapitre. **

**Je ne sais pas si je devrais continuer et poster la fin alors laissez des reviews pour m'encourager si vous aimez ;-) (ou aimez pas, c'est à vous de voir...)**


	2. Quand tombera la nuit sur toi

**Note de l'auteure: Voilà le dernier chapitre, s'était vite, hein ? Je remercie tous ceux qui ont laissés une review au premier chapitre, c'est-à-dire: **lollie161, Ana Malfoy, fausse-lylou, Zakel, Cristalys et Lili.Draco.Malfoy.

* * *

**oOoOo Tu n'es pas à ta place oOoOo **

**Deuxième chapitre:** _Quand tombera la nuit sur toi, je fermerai mes yeux_

* * *

Je dois l'aider. Je devrais... je ne sais pas. Ces mots tourbillonnent dans mon esprit depuis mon réveil. J' attends impatiemment le moment où le soir tombera et où je pourrai la voir. 

Personne ne se soucie que je passe autant de temps avec une Sang-de-Bourbe, sans doute pensent-ils que je lui fais regretter nos années communes à l'école des sorciers. Je ne fais rien pour démentir cette supposition, elle m' arrange.

Le soir arrive enfin et je m' empresse de descendre l' escalier menant aux sombres cachots. J' ouvre la porte de sa prison et reste interdit sur le seuil. Qu'est-ce que Bellatrix lui a fait?

Son jolie visage est ravagé et la moindre parcelle de sa peau visible présente des ecchymoses. Mais il y a pire. Cette lumière, cette énergie qui l' entoure n'est plus aussi lumineuse. Bellatrix l'a presque tuée.

Je me précipite vers Hermione et ne prends même pas la peine de dissimuler mon inquiétude.

- Hermione?

Elle garde la tête baissée et c'est d'une voix vide qu'elle demande:

- Je vais mourir?

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Je ne réponds pas mais elle le sait. Harry Potter ne viendra pas la sauver sur son cheval blanc ou aucune autres personnes du "bien". Elle est seule, abandonnée et condamnée.

Soudainement Hermione flanche, elle pleure secouée de sanglots, de grosses larmes venant s' écraser sur le sol pierreux.

Non, personne ne viendra...

Je voudrais lui dire de ne pas s' inquiéter, que tout se passera bien mais se ne sont que des mensonges. Je ne sais pas quoi faire devant une telle situation. Je ne parviens qu'a poser une main apaisante sur le sommet de son crâne et a caresser maladroitement ses cheveux. À ma plus grande surprise, elle enfouit son visage contre l' agréable étoffe de ma robe de sorcier et, plus accessoirement, contre mon ventre.

Entre mêlée de larmes et étouffée par le tissu, sa voix me parvient:

- Serre moi dans tes bras.

Hermione doit être désespérée mais je ne proteste pas, au contraire. Je m' agenouille, ne me préoccupant plus de salir mes vêtements, mon visage à la même hauteur du sien. Je passe mes bras autour de sa taille et colle son corps contre le mien. Son jolie minois trouve refuge dans mon cou, le mouillant de larmes.

Peu à peu elle se calme et les sanglots se transforment en petits reniflements. Hermione ne fait aucun geste pour se dégager alors je la garde contre moi. Son souffle est chaud et je la sens inspirer profondément comme pour s' imprégner d'une odeur. Je me sens maladroit et incapable. Et dire que je tiens un des plus fragiles trésors que la Terre ait portée.

Après de longues minutes, elle dégage son visage mais je ne relâche pas mon étreinte. Son nez et ses yeux sont rouges mais ne diminuent en rien mon envie de l' embrasser. Une lumière vacille dans ses prunelles remplies d'une infinie tristesse, cette énergie qui disparaît lentement. Prenant ce qui pouvait ressembler ou non à du courage, je l' embrasse doucement. Elle ne résiste pas et y répond difficilement.

Un goût métallique envahit ma bouche, celui du sang provenant de sa lèvre ouverte plus précisément. J' approfondis délicatement le baiser de peur de lui faire mal. Une agréable chaleur parcourt mon corps. Je sais bien qu'elle ne ressent pas les mêmes sentiments que moi mais pendant un moment, je veux maintenir l' illusion.

Bientôt, Hermione écarte ses lèvres des miennes et m'adresse un petit sourire triste.

- J'avais raison. Tu n' es pas à ta place.

Je défais mon étreinte à regret et dépose un léger baiser sur son front.

- Je reviendrai demain, promis. Au revoir.

Je me dirige vers la porte et avant de la refermer derrière moi, j'entends distinctement Hermione me répondre:

- Adieu.

**o**

**oOoOoOoOo**

**o**

Aujourd'hui je vais l'aider. C'est décidé. J' abandonnerai tout pour elle. Je suis sûr qu' avec un peu de persévérance, Hermione arrivera un jour à m' aimer.

Je ne prends même pas la peine déjeuner et cours presque j'usqu' à la fameuse troisième porte à gauche.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Elle n'est plus dans la cellule.

En sortant de sa prison, je croise Mcnair qui sifflote joyeusement dans cet endroit sinistre. Froidement, je lui demande:

- Où est la Sang-de-Bourbe?

- Le Maître ne voulait plus de cette vermine dans sa maison et elle ne parlait pas alors je l'ai tué. Désolé Malefoy, tu devras te passer de ton jouet.

Quelque chose s'est brisé en moi à jamais. Quelque chose de _précieux_. La moindre émotion quitte mon être. Je me sens soudainement plus léger, j'ai la sensation d'être sortis de mon corps pour flotter au-dessus de tout, voyant la scène tel un spectateur.

- Où est-elle?

Mcnair pointe du pouce le fond du corridor derrière lui.

- L' Entrepôt.

Oui, bien sûr, l' _Entrepôt_. Là où sont abandonnés temporairement les corps. Ayant obtenu ma réponse, je sors rapidement ma baguette magique et lance le sort mortel sur lui. Il n'a pas le temps de réagir qu'il est déjà mort.

_Sale meurtrier._

Je traîne son corps dans une cellule et referme la porte.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai l'impression de faire quelque chose de _bien_.

Mes jambes avancent mécaniquement vers la salle d' entreposage. Arrivé devant je la vois.

Hermione est étendue sur le sol, les bras en croix et la peau horriblement blême. Ses yeux ambrés sont ouverts et un mystérieux sourire semble étirer ses lèvres. Une douleur transperce mon coeur.

Je ne suis qu'un stupide trouillard ayant tué une merveille.

_Je l'ai tué_.

Je m'accroupis à ses côtés et la soulève pour la porter. Je suis surpris de la trouver aussi légère qu'une plume. Je monte ainsi plusieurs étages, n' accordant pas un seul regard aux autres. Je ne les connais plus, non, je ne fais plus partie des leur.

J' arrive finalement dans ma chambre et dépose son corps menu sur le lit. Je pars quelques instants dans la chambre voisine, celle de ma mère. Je vais ensuite dans ma salle de bain et reviens avec un linge et un bol remplit d'eau.

Je m' attelle alors à faire une chose dont je rêvais depuis longtemps: la déshabiller. Chose qui maintenant me noue la gorge. Je le fais donc avec respect et je ne peux pas empêcher mes mains de trembler à chaque fois que mes mains effleurent sa douce peau.

La tâche faite, je prends quelques secondes pour l' admirer dans toute sa splendide nudité. J'ai le souffle court devant ce rêve. J'ai tant souhaité voir Hermione étendue comme cela sur mon lit, de ses yeux flamboyants de désir et de son sourire me promettant des merveilles.

Je réalise que jamais je n' aurais l' occasion de vivre cela.

Avec la tendresse d'une mère envers son enfant, je nettoie son corps du sang et des impuretés le souillant. Inéluctablement, d'amers larmes se mêlent à l'eau savonneuse.

Ensuite, à l'aide de ma baguette magique je referme ou fais disparaître du mieux que je le peux ses blessures.

Le travail finit, je l' habille d'une des robes venant des armoires de ma mère. J' observe un dernière fois l'ouvrage produit. Le rouge bordeaux de la robe lui va à ravir. Je remarque que ses yeux d' ambre sont toujours ouverts. Passant une main tremblante sur ceux-ci, je les ferme. On dirait une belle princesse dormant et attendant que son prince vienne la réveiller.

Je me penche sur le bel ange et embrasse une dernière fois ses lèvres à présent aussi froides que les miennes. Mon baiser ne la réveille pas, je n'ai rien du prince charmant.

_Adieu._

Je la soulève de nouveau et transplane loin de cette maison. Je n'y retournerai plus jamais.

Je suis proche de la maison Weasley mais assez loin pour ne pas me faire voir de ses occupants. Je suis au pied d'une colline verdoyante et que j'entreprends de gravir. La tête d' Hermione vient se nicher automatiquement au creux de mon cou mais cette fois aucun souffle ne le réchauffe.

Elle est glacée, morte.

_Plus haut, toujours plus haut._

Arrivé à son sommet, je contemple le paisible paysage. Merveilleux il doit être, rien je ne vois.

Je dépose délicatement le corps au sol et m' étends moi-même proche d'elle. Je tâtonne un moment avant de trouver la main froide d' Hermione. Je la caresse doucement, tentant de lui transmettre un peu de ma chaleur.

Et là commence un long, très long monologue qui laisse s' écouler les heures de cette terrible journée. Je lui dis tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire, du simple « Bonjour Hermione » au plus amoureux « Je t' aime ». J'espère que de là où elle est, mon ange m' entends et me garde une place à ses côtés.

Tous ces gens continuants de vivre n'ont plus d'importance à mes yeux. Même si l'un d'entre eux finira par nous découvrir. Rien ne me fera relâcher sa main délicate de poupée.

Je perds la notion du temps et à présent de belles étoiles scintillent dans leur lit de nuit noir.

Je suis engourdis et mes yeux de glace se ferment d'eux-mêmes, peut-être pour toujours j'espère.

Seulement, une question tourmente mon esprit et persistera à le hanter si jamais mes yeux s' ouvrent de nouveau dans ce monde.

_Un homme peut-il continuer à vivre en ayant perdu la meilleure partie de lui-même?_

** Fin**

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ces deux chapitres, chers(es) lecteurs(rices).**


End file.
